Revenge
by pazebra3
Summary: Draco takes his anger at Harry out on Ginny in sixth year, in revenge for almost killing him in the bathroom. He develops a taste for this brand of torture. Warning: Rape, humiliation, force. DM/multi, Goons/multi


Draco was seething and mumbling about 'bloody Potter' after being released from the hospital wing because Potter had tried to kill him. He glared at anyone who passed him on his way to the Slytherin common room. He saw the weaselette sucking face with some other Gryffindor and was struck with an idea of revenge.

He rushed to his dorm and started plotting. 'It would be perfect' he thought, 'it's obvious Potter's mooning over her and if I hurt her it'll hurt him.' Draco doubted the girl was a virgin but hoped she was as that would hurt Potter more. He decided to grab her when Potter was in detention and unable to save her. Crabbe and Goyle would hold her down while Draco broke her. He might even let Crabbe and Goyle have a go at her if they have time.

He kept the plan to himself and waited to hear about Potter receiving a detention. As he figured it wasn't long, barely two days, before Potter was given detention by Snape.

That night Draco pulled Crabbe and Goyle away from dinner early and hid down a corridor on the way to the Gryffindor tower. They didn't have to wait long. She was alone except for Colin Creevy.

Draco stunned them both quickly and instructed his goons to lock the boy in a closet and grab the girl into a classroom down the corridor. He sealed the door and put up secrecy wards and silencing charms.

He had the goons grab her arms and hold her down across the empty professor's desk and using a confundus charm on her, before reviving her. He wanted her awake and in pain the whole time which the charm would still allow while hiding the identities of her attackers. It would defeat the purpose to get expelled but he knew Potter would know it was him but be unable to prove it.

She woke slowly and dazed due to the spell it took her a moment to realize what was happening and terrified she started struggling uselessly. Draco smirked and told the girl "I'm going to enjoy breaking Potter's little whore. And don't bother screaming no one will hear you through the wards."

He began to tear open her uniform starting with her robes then her shirt and tie. He pulled down her bra without removing it and began to feel her breasts. They were large for someone of her small size he noticed. She began to cry and beg to be let go and the goons laughed at her. Draco pinched her nipples harshly and sneered at her.

"This is all you'll ever be good for Blood traitor; a body to pleasure your betters." He mocked her.

He moved his hands down and in one motion stripped her of her skirt and panties. She started crying and screaming even louder but they ignored her. Draco got up on the table straddling her neck as he lowered his trousers and pulled out his already hard cock.

He leaned forward and with one hand forced her jaw wide open shoving his dick down her throat with the other. He forced her mouth to stay open, keeping her from biting him, and began to fuck her mouth slowly at first to draw out her humiliation then speeding up as he neared completion. She kept gagging and struggling to breathe while he just ignored her and kept fucking her mouth like a toy.

Ginny began to lose all hope of being rescued or this ending soon and stopped trying to scream focusing on trying to breathe. It became harder as Draco sped up then stopped all the way in as he exploded down her throat. She gasped for breathe when he pulled out, coughing and sputtering.

He sat back and laughed stroking his cock to re-harden it as she tried to breathe. Once she began to breathe normally again he got off the desk and forcing them apart stood between her legs hanging over the table's edge. Without any preparation he shoved all the way inside of her and to his pleasure broke through her barrier painfully. She screamed and renewed her cries for him to stop.

He reached up and slapped her telling her to shut up. Then he began to pound in and out of her roughly, not bothering to go slow to drag it out. With one hand he squeezed her breast while he fucked her hard enough to cause bruises. He called her all sorts of names as he fucked her to increase her humiliation and kept telling her "Potters not here to save you this time."

After a while of fucking her pussy Draco had the goons flip her over and he forced his way into her arse getting another scream. He tore into her harshly ripping her insides and just kept going increasing the pain. At that point she gave up and stopped struggling but continued to cry quietly.

After what felt like years to Ginny Draco stilled and released his seed inside of her. He pulled out and ordered her to her knees. The goons moved her into position and held her there while Draco forced back into her mouth.

"Take that filthy whore, clean your filth off of my cock." He laughed at her.

Finished he stepped back and told the goons they could have a turn with her. They exchanged looks then Crabbe moved to take her first while Goyle stepped back. He pulled her up and face down against the desk taking her pussy from behind. He pounded into her harder than Draco with more weight but finished quickly inside of her.

Without a word to her at all they switched and still silent Goyle flipped her and fucked her while squeezing her breasts tightly. He leaned over and bit her nipples and neck a few times while he fucked her as hard and fast as Crabbe had. Before coming he pulled out and forcing her back to her knees fucked her mouth a few times before spilling down her throat.

All three boys were satisfied and cleaning themselves up left the room leaving Ginny half naked and blindfolded sobbing on the floor. She was found an hour later by harry who had rescued Colin and followed her cries to find her.

That evening he sat in the common room with a smirk and began to think of others who deserve to be put in their place.


End file.
